


Like Father? Like Son.

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, M/M, Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt from Kris (crankywhenprovoked)<br/>Misha, jared, jdm, spit roasting, misha in a skirt, teen misha, babysitter and father and kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father? Like Son.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



Part One

Jared thought it was unfair that he still had to have a babysitter, he was 13 years old, old enough to be a babysitter himself. Misha had been his babysitter for years now, 4 years in fact, ever since Jared was 9 and Misha had been 13 himself. Every time Jared tried to bring that fact up to his father the man would just laugh, and tell him not to fuss over it. 

Jared kinda hated his dad sometimes, but at the same time there HAD to be a reason that Misha was kept around. Jared knew that in the evenings after his dad would get home and Jared would be sent to bed that he’d spend some time alone with Misha, probably talking over how Jared had been behaving. One night he decided to sneak out of his room and listen in on their conversation.

It wasn’t that he was trying to be a little spy, but the whole thing seemed a bit off to him. He crept down the stairs quietly, pausing at the bottom when he heard a little gasp. He crept forward even more, looking with confusion as his father leaned over Misha’s prone body. Jared wanted to go and save Misha from his father, but was scared. This was a side of his dad he had never seen before and it terrified him.

“Such a pretty little slut, Misha,” his dad said softly, bringing his hand to the young man’s face. “Always so pretty for me. Gonna fuck that pretty little ass of yours, Baby. What do you think about that?”

“Please, Jeff, stop teasing,” Misha whimpered.

Jared swallowed hard, even more confused than he had been before. He couldn’t be hearing this right, there was no way his dad and babysitter were fucking. Especially since he had admitted not a week earlier to his father that he had a crush on Misha. He watched from his spot near the doorway as his dad shoved Misha over the back of the couch, shoving the older teen’s pants down. 

Jared grew hard as he watched his father begin to finger Misha’s ass, hearing the breathy little moans that fell from Misha’s mouth. He bit his lip to not make a sound as he cupped himself through his pajama pants, eyes locked on the two before him.

Misha bit back a curse, moaning as Jeff’s fingers teased him open. “I’m fucking ready, Jeff. Just fuck me already.”

“You want it so bad, Baby. God, love fucking your tight hole.”

Misha moaned loudly as Jared’s dad removed his fingers, leaving him empty only long enough to reposition himself so he was directly behind the teen. Misha let out a cry of pleasure when Jeff was finally inside of him, holding his hips tightly as he began to pound into him hard and fast. 

Jared kept touching himself through his pants, not daring to slip his hand under the fabric, knowing he’d end up making noise if he did so. He watched as his father fucked Misha hard, hearing the filth his father was whispering and the little moans that fell from his babysitter’s mouth. He saw Misha tense, and then much to his shock he heard the older boy moan his name as he came. Jared’s father let out a muffled curse, thrusting wildly until he was also coming. Jared could hear the slick sounds as his father pulled out of Misha’s body, and listened to him curse once more.

“I’m sorry,” Misha whispered, almost to quiet for Jared to hear.

Jared’s dad let out a small, bitter laugh. “It’s not your fault, Misha. Don’t apologize. I’ve known for a while now how you feel.”

Jared could see Misha blushing, and prayed that neither of them would notice him in his hiding spot. He made out his father continuing, “Jared likes you, Misha.”

“Just not how I like him,” the words sounded like they hurt to say, and Jared wanted to rush over and tell Misha that he wanted him so much.

“Exactly how you like him, Baby. Fuck, I know... I should have told you. Just didn’t wanna lose this.”

Misha turned to face Jared’s father once more, “You mean he...”

“Yeah, he wants you. Gets his good taste from me,” Jeff laughed, brushing his hand across Misha’s cheek. 

Jared wasn’t sure what was said next, the two of them were talking so quietly that he’d have to reveal that he had been spying on them to get any closer. He watched as they both redressed, Misha gathering his books and jacket before he started walking towards the door. Jared’s dad followed, locking the door behind him as he left to take Misha home.

Jared ran up to his room, stripping out of his pajamas and wrapping his hand around his shaft, stroking himself quickly to completion, Misha’s name on his lips, his face in his thoughts as he came.

-

Part Two

The next day Misha met Jared at school and the two of them walked back to Jared’s house in silence. Jared could feel Misha’s eyes on him the entire walk home, and he began to blush. As soon as they were inside Misha turned to him, giving Jared a questioning look, almost as if he was trying to ask if Jared’s father’s words had been true without revealing the fact that he was sleeping with the man.

They kicked off their shoes at the door and placed their backpacks on the kitchen table, just like they always did after school. Misha started rummaging around the kitchen, getting ready to make them an after school snack like he always did. They still hadn’t said a word to each other, but that really wasn’t uncommon. As Misha passed him to go grab something out of the fridge Jared stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

Jared didn’t know where his bravery came from, but before Misha could say a word he leaned forward and kissed the older teen. It wasn’t a great kiss, as Jared had never kissed anyone before in his life, but at the same time it was perfect, pure and filled with emotion. Jared found himself being led up to his room in silence, Misha watching him closely as soon as the door was closed. 

“Jared, tell me if I am going too fast for you, okay?” Misha said, breaking the silence.

Jared wanted to question Misha what he had meant by that, but seemed to lose all ability to speak when Misha began to slowly undress himself until he was standing naked in front of Jared. He watched with lust filled eyes as the older teen dropped to his knees, pulling on his pants until they were pooled at Jared’s feet. He kicked the offending garment away, doing the same with his boxers when Misha yanked them down. Jared pulled his shirt over his head, biting his lip as he stood naked in front of the kneeling boy.

“So fucking beautiful, Jare,” Misha whispered, placing a kiss onto Jared’s hip. Before Jared could respond Misha licked the head of his cock causing Jared to moan. 

Jared seemed lost in sensation as Misha began to lick and suck on his cock. He fisted his hands into Misha’s hair, letting the older boy control this encounter. He whimpered when Misha stopped, pulling off of him completely.

“On the bed, Baby, on your back, okay?” Misha gave him this little pleading look which Jared couldn’t fight.

He moved until he was laying flat on his back, watching Misha through lust blown eyes. Jared didn’t know what Misha had in mind, but wasn’t about to say no to it. He cursed when Misha straddled his body, reaching down to line Jared up with his hole. Jared bit his lip, trying to think of something other than the intense pleasure he was feeling as Misha slowly sank down his length. “Misha.”

“God, fuck, Jare. You’re huge already,” Misha moaned, slowly raising himself back up before letting himself move down the length of Jared’s cock once more. “Knew you’d feel so good in me, fuck, should have done this sooner.”

Jared grabbed onto Misha’s hips, his hands falling to the bruises his father had left there the night before. Something felt so dirty, so right about fucking Misha after his father had and Jared knew without a doubt he’d do this as often as he could. He let Misha control the pace, just holding on as the older teen rode him hard and fast, the sound of their bodies slamming against each other echoing off the walls. 

Misha let out a little scream, body tensing as his orgasm hit him, covering Jared’s chest with his come. It was enough to have Jared coming as well, flooding Misha’s body. When Misha pulled off of him he heard the same sound he had heard the night before. Jared didn’t know where the urge came from but he wanted, no needed to see his come inside of Misha.

“Wanna see your hole,” Jared said with a blush.

Misha nodded, moving so that he was kneeling by Jared’s head, ass facing the younger teen.

Jared groaned at the sight. He wasn’t sure why he did what he did, but he leaned forward, licking at the come slowly dripping out of Misha’s body. He smiled when Misha began to moan, thrusting back against Jared’s tongue, holding himself open so that Jared would have more room to move. By the time he was finished they were both hard again and Jared fucked Misha once more, kissing and sucking at Misha’s neck, leaving marks.

They ended up moving back downstairs to actually get some homework done, Misha giving him a blowjob at the kitchen table about a half hour before Jared’s dad got home. They fell into a pattern, the two of them fucking as soon as they got home from school before going to the kitchen to work on homework, with Misha giving Jared blowjobs, before they ate supper and waited for Jared’s dad to get home.

Jared knew that Misha and his father were still fucking, but he also knew that Misha was trying to figure out a way to end things with the older man.

-

Part Three

It was Halloween and everyone was dressed up, even if they were too old to be trick or treating. Jared was dressed as a pirate, and Misha was dressed as a cheerleader, a look Jared had to admit looked good on him. The whole walk back to his place Jared had to stop himself from grabbing Misha and bending him over park benches or other things and just fucking him while he wore that stupid little skirt. 

They were barely inside the house when Jared pounced, shoving Misha against the door and kissing him hard, his hands moving to cup Misha’s ass. He gave a little look when he came across lace and silk and realized that the older boy was wearing panties. He groaned into the kiss, grinding his cock against Misha’s, his fingers teasing at Misha’s hole through the fabric of his panties.

Jared was about to drop to his knees and blow Misha right there when he heard his father clear his throat. Jared spun around noticing the man was sitting on the couch watching the two of them. Jared blushed, biting his lips. He wasn’t about to make excuses, this was exactly what it looked like. “Dad, what are you doing home so early?”

“The power went out and won’t be able to be fixed until tomorrow,” Jeff said with a shrug, taking a sip of his beer. “You boys look like you are having fun.”

Jared and Misha both blushed, Misha burying his face in Jared’s shoulder. It was one thing to be fucking both of them, even if it had been weeks since he’d last let Jeff fuck him, but to be caught like this was something different.

“You two look so hot together,” Jeff said, eyeing them up, feeling like a bigger pervert than usual. It was bad enough he was fucking his 17 year old babysitter and had been doing so for years now, but eyeing up his own son like this, that was new. True, Misha had been Jared’s age the first time they had fucked, but Jeff had thought he would never turn his attentions to his own flesh and blood, and really, Jared by himself didn’t do anything for him. 

But the fact remained that he wanted to watch as his son fucked Misha, wanted to watch the two of them writhing together in pleasure, wanted to fuck Misha’s tight little ass while Jared fucked that perfect mouth and then watch as Jared licked Misha clean.

“I know you know he’s fucking both of us, Jared. Maybe he’d want to take both of us at the same time.”

Misha moaned, cock hardening at the thought of being taken by both of his lovers at the same time. He looked over at Jared who had a lust filled look on his face, reaching over to brush his hand over the younger teen’s cock.

Jared kicked out of his boots, grabbing Misha and kissing him hard. “You want it so bad, don’t you, Baby. Wanna be filled up by us.”

Misha nodded, the blue of his eyes barely visible with how blown his pupils were. 

Jeff licked his lips, motioning to his bedroom with his head. The boys followed him to the room, but before they got undressed he ordered Misha to keep the skirt on. He heard both boys moan at that and smiled. “Misha, get on your hands and knees on the center of the bed.” As soon as Misha moved to comply Jeff ran his hand down Misha’s back. It had been a while since he had last been able to touch the boy like this, but he knew that would happen now that Misha was with Jared. He knew that this might be the last time he was allowed to fuck Misha and he wanted to make it count.

“Jare, let Misha suck your cock.”

Jared nodded, moving in front of the older boy. He moaned as Misha wrapped his mouth around his cock, loving the familiar feeling of Misha’s tongue teasing him. He could feel rather than hear Misha begin to moan and looked up from Misha’s face to watch his father slowly enter the other boy’s body. He began thrusting in and out of Misha’s mouth, moving at the same pace his father was as they fucked his babysitter. It was one of the hottest things he had ever done, but at the same time Jared knew this would be the only time this would happen.

He’d shared Misha long enough, and it was time his dad knew that. Jared reached down, grabbing a handful of Misha’s hair, pulling just hard enough, just like Misha liked, “Mine.”

Jeff nodded at the possessive motion, hands holding onto Misha’s hips as he continued to thrust in and out of the boy. “Your’s. After tonight he’s all your’s, Jare. Don’t worry.”

Jared nodded, looking back down at Misha who was looking at him with adoring eyes. “Love you,” he whispered, brushing the tears off of Misha’s cheeks. He knew Misha wasn’t in pain, that he loved it a little rough, but he also knew that his lover was probably overwhelmed with emotion as that had been the first time Jared had told him how he felt.

He heard his father cursing, and looked up to see his dad pull out of Misha’s body, grabbing his cock and giving it a few hard stroked before he came all over Misha’s back.

Misha pulled off of Jared’s cock, shoving him back onto the bed and lowered himself onto Jared’s cock. He gave a surprised little noise when Jared flipped them and began thrusting hard into his body, kissing him in between telling him he loved him again and again. Misha moaned Jared’s name, telling him he felt the same. Both were sweating and panting by the time they came, Jared filling Misha’s body once more, Misha soaking the skirt with his come. 

They were trying to catch their breath when they realized they were alone, and when they went to check they saw a note from Jared’s father telling them that he would be home later and that Misha was allowed to spend the night, as it was a weekend. They ended up in Jared’s room, curled together, and part of Jared was sad that he had taken Misha from his father, but in the end Misha and he were in love and that came before anything, even his father’s happiness. 

Jared knew he’d have to make it up to his dad somehow. Maybe he’d introduce him to his new English teacher. Jensen definitely was his dad’s type after all.


End file.
